powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brownie
Brownie Fullerton is a Powerpuff Girl made by Professor Fullerton, along with her sisters, Blade and Blood. Currently she lives with the Professor at her big house just outside the City of Townsville. Powerpuff Info Brownie's ingredient is obviously Brownies. She has basic powerpuff abilities and has yet to discover her special power. But she makes great lemon squares. Her theme color is orange, as are her attacks and flying trail. Hobbies/Talents Brownie really prides herself on her appearance, She is often grooming her hair or trying on cute clothes and accessories. She also seems to be interested in being a beautician when she's older. As like most girls her age, Brownie also finds fun in playing with toys or coloring/drawing with her sisters. She also likes to go on shopping trips~! Vulnerabilities *Panic attacks *A problem she doesn't know how to solve *getting dirty *getting wet Friends/Rivals/Enemies Her sisters up until her teenage years when they became her enemies for a few years, and then her friends once more. Stacy and Krista: Two rich brats who got their claws into Brownie, she became her friend for a while until an incident happened, in which she dumped them to be with her sisters again. Family Relations Blood: These two are very opposite but they get along pretty well. During their teenage years, however, Brownie got Blood into a lot of trouble and would often make her get hurt. When Blood defended her however, Bell dropped her false friends and reunited with her sisters. Blade: She isn't too close to Blade, and during their teenage years she taunts her and bullies her on a daily basis. She tries to make the female perk up on a daily basis otherwise. Banana: She is closest to their new little sister, who idolizes her. Professor Fullerton: She loved to go to the mall with her "Mother" and play dress up. She was partially responsible for introducing their mother to the man she dated during their teenage years. Personality Brownie is into love and peace. She enjoys girly things and cares about her looks and status. Although she whines and can be a bit childish. Brownie is very friendly and is happy to help others! Likes: Cute dresses, makeup, romance, pretty hair decorations, swimming. Dislikes: scary things, ruined outfits or beautiful things in general, storms, gross things. Favorite food: Cookies, Pancakes, ice tea Hated/Disliked foods: spicy foods Appearence Brownie has very dark, chocolate brown hair with spiked neat bangs and very long ponytails that are foot length. As a teenager she grows it out to near knee length. She wears cute orange dresses, such as her usual PPG outfit consisting of an orange dress with a creamy orange colored stripe around the middle. She wears peach makeup, white PPG stockings/panty-hoes and black shoes. Usually, she wears hair ties as well. Teen Years As stated above, when the girls became teenagers everything suddenly became bad. PPGZ In PPGZ she turns into Blazing Brownie who's real name is Naomi. She fights with a gold baton with orange spheres at the ends and lives with her older sister Natsumi who works at a fashion boutique. Her little sister is named Taryn who also happens to be the gold PPGZ. Her friends are the others of course. Category:Powerpuff Category:Accidental Creation Category:Females Category:Orange Category:PPGZ Category:Parallel Category:Bubbles Based Category:Chrismh Category:Puffs in Orange Category:Brunette characters